


Crawl from my grave

by QueenyClairey



Series: SHFallFic 2019: Scary Stories [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cemetery, Death, Episode 3x20, Gen, Grave, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, SHFallFic, came back wrong, horror genre, mcd described, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: My version of Came Back Wrong a SHFallFic prompt.I wondered about that moment when Alec decided to become a vampire to save Magnus...and this was the outcome





	Crawl from my grave

Isabelle sat by the grave for hours. Her fingernails were caked in dirt from where she had clawed at the dry earth, trying desperately to get to her brother.

Clary had held her back, Jace too despite his weakened form. Both of them repeated the same words, “He’ll be out when it’s his time. You cannot decide for him.”

Simon had held her close for the longest time, absorbing her sobs with his jacket. At first she did not want him to comfort her - his refusal to turn Alec had meant he had run out to the nearest vamp den and been bitten multiple times by vamps with no intention of turning him at all. Without Simon, they would never have been able to find him, or helped him escape but she couldn’t help her anger overflowing. Alec’s stupid decision had meant Simon had had to help him anyway. 

He was lifeless when Isabelle held him in her arms, pale face slack-jawed as she carried him from the nest. She had begged her lover to bring him back. And Simon, with a bed-ridden Jace’s support had swallowed the last of his blood and then let his own run red and rich into his mouth. 

Simon’s berry stained lips had made Isabelle scream. Her incredible brother, a strong soldier, reduced to this broken mess. But the only way to have him back in their lives was the change. The only way she could face Magnus again would be with Alec by her side. Even if he wasn’t quite himself. So now, she waited for Alec’s return. Waited for him to claw his way out of his own grave, bags of blood at her side, ready. He would be hungry. 

Clary and Jace had hobbled by an hour before sunset and sat with her, holding her together even as Jace mourned. His whole body had curled inwards at the loss of his parabatai and no-one could help him come back. Only Alec rising from the grave would soften the blow of his loss. 

So Isabelle waited. 

When the time came, they were all with her. Clary and Meliorn supporting Jace, Simon by her side and Lorenzo, ready to jump in if they needed a warlock to stop Alec. To stop Alec...Isabelle couldn’t think the words let alone say them.

The first sign was the dirt moving. It kind of undulated up and then back down, clods of earth relocating themselves. Then there were fingertips rising from the soil. They were thick with mud and clawing at the earth. The rest of Alec soon followed and Isabelle had to take a step back from the grave as his red eyes pierced the night. 

He seemed to pause as he took in the group awaiting him. His clothes were covered in dirt and his skin was soiled too. He looked like he had been out fighting. Also, he looked impossibly beautiful and otherworldly - like an elf. But then he hissed loudly and stalked towards them.

He seemed to zero in on Clary first, eyes hungry as he stared at her neck.

“No Alec! No! Please, take this,” Isabelle yelled, drawing his attention as she threw a crimson bag towards him. But Alec ignored it, continuing to move towards the redhead. 

Simon took this as his cue, and moved to grip the newly annointed vampire by his upper arms. “Alec,” he said, forcefully, “I know you’re hungry, but you cannot eat your friends.”

He’d just finished his sentence when Alec threw his arms from him and marched towards Clary, reaching for the redhead with clawed fingers. “Hungry!” He groaned, loudly, guttural and desperate, not at all the voice of the stern leader they had all known. “Eat!”

As his fingertips brushed against a shocked Clary, Lorenzo burst into action, shooting a pulse of magic towards the vamp.

To the groups collective shock, Alec’s arm whipped out and the bolt of magic dissipated, vanishing into thin air. The only good it did, was to distract Alec from his path, directing his attention away from Clary. 

He turned towards Isabelle, and she shrieked in horror as she saw the desperation on his face. There was no love. No desire for Magnus anymore. Just the hunger painted on his features. “Eat!” he moaned gutterally and her heart froze. What had he done? What had she allowed to happen?

Suddenly fingers were reaching for her shirt and her ‘brother’ was right beside her, eyeing her like she would a cricket bar. “Hungry!”

Immediately, Lorenzo threw up a shield to push him away and then magicked a portal, Meliorn ushering the stunned lovers into it as Simon pulled Izzy away from a distracted Alec. They watched him together, in horror.

“What’s wrong with him? You didn’t do this, Simon! How come he can deflect magic? What’s gone wrong?” Isabelle’s distraught voice caught Alec’s attention and he whirled around to face her, eyes still red and hungry. 

But Lorenzo was there in a flash, his shield a shimmering whirlwind around them. “I think you need to leave Isabelle, leave him to Simon, you’re tempting him with your blood.”

Simon dropped a kiss on her forehead and nodded in agreement as Alec banged his hands repeatedly on the edges of Lorenzo’s shield. “I think you should go, leave him to me.”

“And me,” Lorenzo said, swirling his hand to pull up a portal. 

Isabelle nodded, taking another look at her brother, who had now turned his attention to the blood bags, ripping them open and guzzling them down. His front was coated in slick, red blood and he looked, as he was, like an otherworldly creature.

She took a hesitant step towards Lorenzo’s portal, and as she did, she turned back for a final look, screaming as Alec bounced up from his crouched position, locking onto her eyes. “Is-a-bel…” he moaned. “Do-n’t-lea-ve-me…”

Isabelle froze with her foot by the portal, heart full of sympathy for her brother’s plight.

But it was a mistake.

His strong hands gripped her neck as he brushed aside the magical portal. She felt the pain of his grasp, saw Simon flash through the air to her side and try to lever her brother away. Felt Lorenzo’s bursts of powerful magic trying to protect her.

But it was useless as his fangs sank in and she was encanto’d into his thrall. Around her the world shifted. Her strong, handsome brother was gone. Magnus' lover, Jace's parabatai, Maryse's first born. He wasn't there anymore. In front of her was a new type of soldier. One that lived for blood.

Alec came back wrong.

And Isabelle wouldn’t be coming back at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if it does go wrong sometimes....


End file.
